The present invention relates generally to the field of protective helmets, and in particular to a new and useful liner assembly for a batting helmet for baseball and softball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,593 to McNabb (“McNabb”) teaches a batting helmet which includes a shell which has a crown portion, a right side, a left side, a front portion, a back portion, a forwardly-extending bill, and a pair of downwardly extending ear flaps. col. 2, II. 13-23. A series of pads are secured to the interior of the shell. The reference teaches that a crown pad that is secured to the apex of the crown portion. This crown pad includes a top hole extends through the crown portion of the shell to create a passageway for air circulation. The crown portion of the shell may also define additional holes for air circulation. An ear pad is secured to the interior of the shell at the lower end of each of the ear flaps. Both the crown pad and the ear pads are partially constructed of a low-density, spongy foam material. col. 2, II. 24-39.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,243 to Morgan (“Morgan”) teaches a protective type headgear having a relatively hard outer shell construction. col. 1, II 2-4. Morgan teaches that the shell may take the form of a batting helmet, incorporating a protective ear flap. col. 3, II. 40-45. The focus of Morgan is a fitting means secured within the shell for engagement with the head of the wearer. col. 3, II. 8-10. Thus, the helmet of Morgan includes an inner liner formed of a foam plastic, this inner liner being engageable by the head of the wearer of the helmet. The liner defines an opening in the crown area of the helmet, and this opening is provided for receiving a downwardly extending compressible fluid reservoir 18. col. 3, II. 46-52.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,009 to Wingo, Jr. et al. (“Wingo”) teaches a replaceable, removable liner for use in a protective helmet having an interior surface. Portions of the interior surface have pad structures disposed thereon in a spaced relationship, and other portions of the interior surface are exposed in the spaces between the pad structures. col. 2, II. 14-20. The liner of Wingo includes at least one sheet of material having a periphery surface which conforms to, and fits within, the spaces between the pad structures. col. 2, II. 21-24. Wingo teaches that the sheet of material may be a plastic material, which may be a plastic foam material. The plastic foam material may be a closed cell plastic foam material, which may be cross-linked polyethylene. col. 2, II. 34-39. The reference teaches that the sheet of material may have a plurality of raised projections on its upper surface, and these projections may be spaced from adjacent projections and separated therefrom by a portion of the at least one sheet of material having a reduced thickness. col. 2, II. 39-45.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,470 to Mitchell, et al. (“Mitchell” '470) teaches a protective apparatus in the form of headgear which includes an outer impact-receiving member or shell of substantially rigid material. Mitchell's system also includes a shock attenuation-system provided on the inside of the shell for attenuating the shock on the head resulting from an impact (or impacts) on the shell. col. 2, II. 22-26. The shock attenuation system of Mitchell comprises a plurality of separate pads constituting secured to the interior surface of the shell at positions corresponding to the front (forehead), back, sides and top of the head. Each pad contains a plurality of spaced-apart shock attenuating columns arrayed in a plurality of generally parallel rows (four rows of seven columns each as shown). The spacing between adjacent columns in a row is substantially equal, as is the spacing between adjacent rows of columns. Each column is hollow and tubular in shape and formed of a substantially resilient elastomeric material, such as vinyl, urethane, or polyethylene. col. 2, II. 38-51.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,114 to Mitchell (“Mitchell '114”) teaches a helmet which includes an outer impact-receiving member or shell. A shock attenuation system is provided on the inside of the shell for attenuating the shock on the head resulting from an impact (or impacts) on the shell. The shock attenuation system comprises five separate shock attenuation modules or pads secured to the interior surface of the shell at positions corresponding to the front (forehead), back, left and right sides, and top of the head, respectively. The two pads at the sides of the helmet are generally rectangular in shape and curved to conform to the inside surface of the shell. They are located above the ear flaps of the helmet.
A need remains for further advancements in the field of batting helmet design, in particular for a batting helmet system which provides optimal protection for the head of the wearer without adding excess weight.